


Sick and tired of being sick and tired

by Nerdy_em



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_em/pseuds/Nerdy_em
Summary: Merlin has had it with Arthur.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Sick and tired of being sick and tired

**Author's Note:**

> I love merthur as much as if not more like everyone else, but sometimes I just want to kill them both.. I just feel like merlin never really had any say or recognition, not that he wanted it, but still.. Arthur could have been a bit kinder and more grateful to Merlin not waiting till the end. Anyway, hope you enjoy my little Oneshot.

"what have you ever done for me? I bring you food, I clean your chambers, feed your horses, put up with you beating me up, sufeer through hunting, prepare tor meals, clean up your bloody chamber pot,, dress you!!Have you even ever shown me a smidgen of kindness of gratitude!!You destroyed me. You chose to willingly overlook everything that I ever did for you to help you. You claimed to be equal and fair and give everyone a seat at the round table because their opinions mattered, then where is my seat!? You say you value me, but wgen push comes to shove, gods Arthur, never once have you ever chosen me or listened to me, because I'm just a servant in your eyes. So yes, I'm walking out that door and I hope to the goddess I never see you again. " Merlin shouted.  
He had just come from saving the closest thing to a father that he had ever known because his friend - - well former friend had chosen to ignore the years of service gaius had shown him and chosen to believe the wanker who was so obviously loyal to Morgana you just needed eyes to look--well obviously Arthur was frigging blind!  
Arthur was in shock. Never in his life had anyone ever spoken to him like that. Part of him was appalled at how disrespectful his man servant was being, another was in awe that the man had that much courage to call him out.  
"Merlin, do have a care on how you speak to me, I put up with you but I'm still your king and I deserve your respect - -"  
"Deserve!? Deserve! You have done nothing to deserve my respect. And if you had, it's long gone by now because of your actions. But anyway sire, you won't have to put up with me anymore because as I said, I'm bloody well leaving Camelot!"  
Arthur watched as Merlin walked out the door in shock. He convinced himself that merlin was just being a girl and he would eventually come back. He never did.  
Leaving Camelot was not an easy decision for merlin , but he was so tired of serving and fighting and trying to save Arthur , who was constantly putting him down, talking horseshit about magic, worked him to the bone with no reprieve or gratitude... Merlin was just done with the whole thing.  
Screw destiny.  
If Arthur couldn't give the druids and all other magical people a safe home, then he'd do it himself. But not like Morgana.  
The perilous lands were empty, with a castle just waiting to be occupied. He'd go there, try to restore the lands and call out to everyone he could. He would shield it from non magical people and all who meaned harm, magical or not.  
It would obviously take time but he did not mind. The time would allow him to learn, to find himself, something he had lost in his time in Camelot.  
He could even have time to call Aithusa and do his duty as her dragon lord. Let Morgana have Camelot what had it ever done for him.  
It hurt Merlin that he would probably have to leave gaius, lancelot and gwaine behind, but he knew of the three, only gwaine would want to go with him.  
Merlin stormed into his room and magically packed everything of his. Gaius was awake-thank circe- so he could talk to him.  
"are you sure this is what you want Merlin?"  
"yes gaius, I can't stay here anymore. He will destroy the little piece of me left if I stay. I thought I could persever, but it seems even I have a limit."  
Gaius studied his ward and felt his heart break and took a breath of relief simultaneously. He had feared that Camelot would destroy his ward, that was the direction he had been headed, so dependant on the king, not looking out for himself, just the king... But he was leaving. A chance to go and have a life outside the cage of destiny. So as Gaius mourned his departure, he welcomed it and even celebrated it.  
"very well my boy. I wish all the luck in the world. Do come and visit once in a while, OK?"  
Merlin held onto his pseudo-father, almost in tears, grateful for the blessing.  
With that done, he picked up his bag and walked out, all the way to the gate and beyond never once looking back.


End file.
